Constitution
by BlackBear53
Summary: A challenge given out last fall made this story happen. Jethro Gibbs is sent to Boston to work with Jane Rizzoli. Brittny Harmon gave me the job of giving Mark Harmon and Angie Harmon a story. Here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Director Vance called Special Agent Gibbs up to his office and with a deep seated sense of humorous pride, waited for him to arrive. Since it was after hours Vance took out the bottle of Buffalo Trace and poured a couple of fingers for each of them. Walking into Vance's office and seeing two glasses of bourbon on the table let Gibbs knew that he wasn't going to like the discussion they were about to have.

Vance motioned for Jethro to sit at the table. A file sat there waiting for him. "Gibbs, a problem has been given to me by the Secretary of the Navy. I need you, along with DiNozzo, to go to Boston and work with a Detective by the name of Jane Rizzoli. It seems there have been an incident aboard the USS Constitution and they would like our help in finding the perpetrator and solving the case."

Gibbs looked at his boss and couldn't understand the logic for sending them. "Leon, isn't there another agent closer than Washington to send? Tony and I have cases open here that need our attention. It seems like a long trip for nothing."

Vance happened to agree with Gibbs but his orders came from above and Gibbs and DiNozzo were going. "Gibbs the request came from upstairs and there's nothing to be done about it. SecNav wants you on the case. You need to go."

Gibbs swallowed a sip of the bourbon and savored the taste. It was delicious and he knew he didn't have this brand at home. "How long will we be gone?"

Vance sipped from his glass and thought. "Go and find the perp and come home. Think of it as an easy job. Better yet, go by yourself and let Tony work on the cases here. Now finish up and get to Boston. Detective Jane Rizzoli works in the 12th Precinct. The address and phone numbers you need are in this file. Study up and hit the ground running and that way you can get home quicker."

Gibbs nodded, finished his bourbon and set the glass on the table. "Thanks for the good stuff." He turned to leave, reaching for the door knob, but a sudden thought stopped him. "Why'd you think that you'd need it?"

Vance chuckled inwardly, outwardly he smiled. "I hear that the detective is a female you, now get out of here and get the job done." After Gibbs left he had a real good laugh for himself wondering how this whole thing would turn out.

 **The Next Day:**

Gibbs rented a navy blue Dodge Charger at Logan Airport and drove to the 12th Precinct to meet this detective who Vance found so hilarious. A sergeant by the name of Mickey Rivers, at the front desk let him cool his heels for twenty minutes before even calling the detective. That is never a good way to start a work relationship. When the sergeant finally did get around to it, the detective took another ten minutes to get her butt down to get him. No one escorted him to her desk like at NCIS. It began to piss him off.

Detective Rizzoli walked into the front hall and saw a grizzled older man sitting waiting for her. She began to do a slow burn. "I have a major case to share with the Navy and they send me an old man to work with? Who the hell are you?"

Gibbs nearly took her head off but decided to try niceness instead. "I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. I have come from Washington DC to work with a Detective Jane Rizzolli. That isn't you is it?"

Jane's mood grew darker as he spoke. "Yeah that's me and you're the wonder boy from DC. Let's go up to my office and talk. Yo Mickey, why doesn't Superman here have a visitor tag?"

The Sergeant looked up at Rizzolli and grimaced. "So… who the hell is he?'

Gibbs tired of the rude behavior and almost snapped but held his tongue. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

Mickey's face clouded over in thought. "NCIS, what's that?"

Rizzoli grew impatient with the rig-a-ma-roll. "Mickey the name tag please. I don't have all day and neither does Superman."

Once Rizzoli got to her desk she motioned for Gibbs to have a seat. She stared across the divide at Jethro as if she questioned the rationale behind his being here. Having made up her mind she pulled a folder from her open case file and tossed it across the desk at Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't always the warmest and fuzziest of people but this woman made him seem like a cuddly teddy bear. So in an effort to quell the bitchy behavior he went in for a gut punch. "What's with you? Are you always this warm and welcoming or is it just me?"

Rizzoli sat in her chair and leaned back. She took a good hard look at the man across from her. He was older, but he hadn't proven himself to her so he'd get no respect, yet. Her reputation was curmudgeonly at best and most people just took her guff, got what they needed and got out. This man didn't seem like he'd back down but she wasn't ready to back down just yet either. "Here's the deal Superman, I don't want you or need you here. My Lieutenant says I have to have you here, so here you'll be. I have a couple of suspects and I'm checking them out. Read the files and then we'll talk." She got up to get coffee without offering any to Gibbs.

Gibbs just smiled after her. "Sure I'll have one."

Jane turned around to him with a look of sheer amazement. "What, now I'm your maid? If you want a cup of coffee get off your ass and get it yourself." With that she left the room and him by himself.

Jethro did just that and when it was poured and in his hand he went back to the desk, took his seat and opened the file. The file was complete as far as forensics goes. The Bomb Squad had placed a report on the type of device that had been placed and where on board it had been. This report had been written by a pro. Then he turned to Detective Rizzoli's notes. No one had typed them and there was no reason to except for professionalism. Her handwriting was neat and precise, very much like the woman who had written them. They were concise and to the point, so much so that Gibbs felt the urge to walk the crime scene. He understood what was written but it was his gut talking to him and it needed to be answered.

Rizzoli returned as he finished reading the file.

Gibbs looked up at her. "Nice job with the file. It is very complete and concise."

Jane couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was happy he liked the file. She also couldn't help being a smart ass. "So, Superman, who planted the bomb?"

Jethro watched her face and knew that while she enjoyed the compliment, she just had to get that dig in. "Nope, can't tell you that until I walk the crime scene. Take me to the Constitution."

Rizzoli lost her patience and blew up. "Listen I am not your lackey, your maid or your tour guide. You want to see the ship, go see it."

Gibbs rose out of his chair and leaned across the desk and delved into Jane's brown eyes. "If you're done being a bitch maybe we can get some work done. This is not about territory or interdepartmental squabbles; it's about catching the bastard and putting him away." He stopped just long enough to see if he had her attention. "Now can we go?"

Jane Rizzoli got up, grabbed her pistol and holstered it, snatched her suit coat from the back of her chair and motioned for Gibbs to follow her.

Gibbs just smiled and followed her. The other detectives in the bull pen sat in silent awe. No one had ever spoke to Rizzoli that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hour Later:**

Rizzoli drove to the U.S.S. Constitution and Jethro felt real comfortable driving with her. Vance was right, she was a female Gibbs right down to her driving. The only difference was her free spirit in hurling invectives at other drivers and using questionable hand gestures toward the constituents of her fair city. Gibbs chuckled inwardly at her as she drove.

They arrived at the Constitution, both car and passengers, in one piece. She led him to the ship and showed her credentials. While she was speaking with the Chief Petty Officer at the base of the gangplank, Gibbs took the time to examine the ship. He reveled in the elegant beauty of the matriarch of the sea. His breathe caught as he perused her lines and the webbing for the sails. The carpenter and artist in him thrilled with every bounce of a wave that caught her. He had a hard time taking his eyes off the grand lady.

Rizzoli came towards him and shook her head. "We're not getting on board today. There is a private tour and they don't want us to scare the participants."

Gibbs just smirked at her and stepped around her. He walked up to the sailor and flashed his badge and ID. He smiled the entire time he spoke with the sailor. "We just want to check the location of the device that was found here the other day. We'll take fifteen, twenty minutes and then we'll be out of your hair."

The sailor motioned for them to pass. As they walked toward the gangplank he turned and spoke. "Oh Sir, please don't mention the bomb."

As Gibbs and Rizzoli went on board he leaned towards the sailor, checking his name tag and whispered. "Chief Petty Officer Sanders, what bomb?" Both the sailor and Gibbs smiled.

Rizzoli chuckled to herself. He did know how to get to people and it impressed her. "Is that how you Navy boys get things done, you charm everyone?"

Gibbs took her aside when they were on deck. "It works almost every time. My Mom used to say ' _You get a whole lot more with honey than you do with vinegar._ ' You should try it." He stopped for a moment to let her digest what he'd just shared and before he proposed a cover she probably wouldn't like. "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Rizzoli's eyes popped open and Gibbs could see her back go up. It took everything she had to not rebuke him loudly but she did it but even her whisper held authority. "You want me to do what? Did you just say 'girl friend? No way."

Gibbs looked around to make sure no one was about and then he hushed her. "Shhhhhh. Geez Rizzoli, Is this your first rodeo? Listen to me. I want it to seem like we're in town for the day and want to see the ship and the harbor. Can you do that for twenty minutes?" When she nodded yes he continued. "Let me do the talking if needed. They'll pick up your Boston accent right away. Try it out and if it doesn't work you can slug me later, okay?"

Jane nodded in acceptance. "Just don't do anything weird or it will be more than a punch. I may have to shoot you."

Gibbs nodded, smiled and took her hand, noting the sweaty palms. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Like this isn't weird?" She actually shocked him by giggling.

Jethro put on his best acting face as he went down the ladder to the deck below. He put out his hand to help his 'girl friend' down and when she alighted he put his arm around her waist as if he couldn't get enough of her.

He felt Jane stiffen at his touch and then she whispered to him. "A little too much 'boy friend' there."

Gibbs came in for a quick peck to the cheek which left her eyes blazing. He whispered in her ear. "Relax Jane. You do want this to work, don't you?" He proceeded to touch her nose playfully which he knew he'd pay for later. "Show me where the device was located."

Jane led him to the midsection of the ship and Gibbs took stock of the location. It had been planted where the device would have the most effect for the least amount of munitions. It would have taken the entire ship, letting the whole country watch as this emblem of our nations freedom and the fight for it, went up in flames. "Let's go talk about your suspects."

As they headed for the ladder to go on deck the lieutenant leading the tour stopped his speech to the tour. "Excuse me, Sir." Gibbs and Rizzoli turned to face him. "What are you doing here today? This is a tour, exclusive to these folks."

Gibbs put on his most adorable face and bold faced lied to the young lieutenant. "My lady and I are leaving tomorrow morning for Bermuda to get married. We're from the Midwest and wanted so much to see this beautiful ship and Boston Harbor. We asked the sailor at the gangplank to let us on board. I hope it's all right. I thought this might take a little bit off my girl friends mind; you know pre-wedding jitters and all."

To all those in the tour group he was the sweetest and most thoughtful of men. One of the little old ladies spoke up for them. "Oh Lieutenant, don't worry about them. They are just so cute."

The lieutenant had his answer. "Then it is okay and best wishes in the future Sir and Ma'am."

Gibbs thanked them all and ushered his "bride to be" up the ladder and across the deck. The Chief Petty Officer was nowhere to be found. He'd have some explaining to do.

By the time the two of them got back to the car Rizzoli was beside herself with fury. "What the hell was that Gibbs?" She went into a manly voice. "My lady is suffering from pre-wedding jitters? As if I'd ever…"

She never had time to finish the thought. Gibbs exploded. "If what, If you ever get married or find someone to put up with you? Get real Rizzoli, my plan worked. We got to walk in, I learned a few things for myself and we didn't freak out the tour. Let's go back to the precinct and look at the file again. I want to talk to your tech people and have a chat with my own. Then we'll talk about your suspects. Tomorrow we'll even go find them."

Rizzoli got in, started the car and drove them back to the precinct. It was a very quiet ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hour Later:**

The quiet ride back seemed to work wonders for both Gibbs and Rizzoli. They both had the time to cool off and get their heads back in the game.

Jane sat and watched him. She couldn't figure out if she liked the way he worked or not. It was just inside the law. She'd have to check up on him.

Gibbs came to her desk bringing two cups of coffee. He smiled as he placed it on the desk. "Peace offering, I didn't know how you take it so…"

Jane looked at the coffee and then at the man. She'd come to the conclusion he was a good man and good at what he does. He does them differently but he gets results and she'd give him props for that. She just needed to know what he found on the ship. "No, it's just the way I like it. Thanks." She sat back in her chair and watched the other detectives in the bullpen, noticed them glancing over to her desk and she brought her gaze back to Gibbs. "About this afternoon…I'm sorry."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled to himself. He couldn't help remembering a young agent who suggested embroidering his rules on a pillow. "Rule number six: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." He stopped to think about Kate for a moment and then returned his thoughts to the woman before him. Vance had been right about her. He smirked at her. "To be honest, my boss warned me and I really didn't take him seriously." He looked up and saw her questioning eyes. "I never envisioned a female Gibbs."

Rizzoli stared at him for almost a full thirty seconds and then burst out laughing. Every head in the bullpen turned to where the sound emanated from. She didn't care; this was so damn funny. "I don't know if I should be honored or insulted, but then I guess I could think of worse things to be."

Jethro liked the sound of her laughter and the smile on her face. He had to ask himself what the hell happened this afternoon to make him think like this. He despised her earlier and now he'd begun to admire her. He picked up the file and began looking through it again peeking over the top to see her face.

Just as he picked up another page in the file, Jane's brother, Frankie, walked into the bullpen, catching her eye, he motioned for her to join him.

Rizzoli excused herself and motioned to Frankie to meet her in the hallway. "What's up Frankie?"

Frankie looked at his sister like he hadn't seen her in a long time. "What the hell's going on Jane? This guy walks in here and lambastes you and you get up and walk out with him. When you come back you're laughing with him like you've known him your entire life. What's the story here?"

Jane looked over her shoulder at Gibbs and felt the slightest bit of remorse for what she was about to do. "Thanks for worrying about me, but Frankie, I need a favor." Before she could rethink the question she just asked it. "Would you go and find out all there is to know about Special Agent Jethro Gibbs with NCIS?"

Frankie started laughing. "Beat you to it. After he shouted at you and made you all strange, we decided to find out about him."

Rizzoli blinked a couple of times. "Who are we, you and who else?"

"Me and the guys in the bullpen, we didn't want him mistreating you so we checked him out." Frankie looked almost ashamed for prodding into Jane's business but proud because he'd done it to protect her.

Jane smiled. She was okay with it what Frankie had done. "Alright, what did you find?"

Frankie felt like he was back in high school and having to recite for the teacher. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the head of the MCRT, the Major Crime Response Team based out of Washington DC. He and his team have the highest closure rate for crimes committed against sailors, marines or the United States of America in all of NCIS. He has a team of three agents that work with him. Gibbs is a former sniper with the Marine Corps. He did three tours with them all over the world.

The Senior Agent working with him is Anthony DiNozzo, formerly of the Peoria, Illinois Police Department, Philadelphia Police Department and the Baltimore Police Department from where he was poached by Agent Gibbs.

The second member of his team is a computer expert by the name of Timothy McGee. He graduated at the top of his class in computer forensics from MIT and also from John Hopkins with a degree in biometric engineering.

The third position on the team is currently held by an ex-NSA analyst Eleanor Bishop whom it is said Gibbs poached as well. Bishop is also considered by some to be a genius. He has an incredible team."

Something jogged in what Frankie had said to her. "Currently, what does that mean?"

Frankie smiled and continued with more information. "There have been three other women in the team. Vivian Blackwelder, who Gibbs fired, Katelyn Todd died in the line of duty and Ziva David who left NCIS and returned to her homeland of Israel. No one knows why she left."

Rizzoli looked again at Gibbs. "It seems he has problems working with women."

Frankie went on in his recitation of Special Agent Gibbs. "Special Agent Gibbs has a home in DC and has been married several times but is not currently. Is that enough for you?"

Jane kept watching the man who piqued her interest. "He has trouble staying married too!" She worried about that but liked his work ethic. It seemed to match hers. Jane looked at Superman with a whole new appreciation. "Now it's time to find out what he found."

Detective Rizzoli came back to her desk and started packing for the end of the day. "It's been a long day. I'll take you out for a good beer and dinner at O'Malley's. You'll love it. We can talk over dinner and you can tell me what you found."

Gibbs looked at his watch and then back to Jane. "It's only 5:30, I usually work till 7:30. But if you're buying beer I'm in."

Rizzoli walked toward the door and smiled over her shoulder but it was an evil smile. "We start at six in the morning and being on the streets is tough. What do you do all day, play on the computer?"

Gibbs barked out a laugh as he followed her towards the elevator. "Nope, I got people for that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Six-thirty that Evening:**

 **A/N: VGLittlebear, my sister bear, advised me that a few things were wrong in the last chapter and I've fixed them so a big thanks to her for her assistance.**

O'Malley's is the quintessential Irish pub. The wood of the tables is dark, carved with Irish runes and the upholstery is dark green with golden buttons. Pictures of Irish politicians and singers from Boston and Ireland graced the walls. Everywhere you looked there were Irish mugs looking back at you. All of this made O'Malley's a favorite of the Boston Police Department. Rizzoli had led Gibbs to a booth in the back. It was a place where the whole pub opened up and everyone could be seen. Jane had used this booth since she was a cop on a beat and she'd felt comfortable in the bar since the first time she'd walked through the door, years ago. The feelings of camaraderie and commitment that filled the pub made being a cop worthwhile.

Gibbs approved of the place and the feel of it. To him the essence of justice and law permeated the restaurant. There were only a couple in Washington that held the same feel. He could understand the appeal to a detective and one such as Rizzoli, who'd grown up here.

As they sat and chatted, the waitress brought out two Smithwick's for them. They'd been Jane's favorite beer for as long as she remembered. Gibbs tasted his and nodded his approval.

Gibbs watched her as she drank her beer straight from the bottle. He noticed that even though she drank 'like one of the boys' it was graceful and almost ladylike, just like the rest of her demeanor. There also was a conciseness about the way she moved and he had to guess about her thought processes as well. She fascinated him and he wanted to know more about her. Again he found himself wondering how he'd gone from disliking her at first meeting to sitting across from her and wanting to know more about her even to the point of admiring her in such a short time.

Rizzoli sat across from him and wondered the same thing about him. He'd initially come off as dull, then cranky and a real bastard but he moved to playful, gruff and onto caring. She'd admit it she found him attractive but more to the point she found him to be a good man, a man you could trust to have your back and your heart. That last thought left her confused and slightly disturbed because it had come from out of the blue. Even so she decided to still play the curmudgeonly detective with him. She'd sweet talk him later if she had to. "So..are you willing to share what you found?"

Gibbs gazed about the restaurant and took his time answering the question. His eyes came back to hers and he started speaking. "The bomb was placed for the biggest bang for the least buck. It had been placed exactly where it was needed to take the ship apart from the bow to the stern and starboard to port, slowly. It would have been a leisurely burn. Because of the make-up of the fuel it would have started slow and once the wood had caught she'd have gone up and all the nation could have done was watch. Do any of your suspects have wooden boat building in their backgrounds. They'd had to have the knowledge for placement or have a friend that does. Do either have any time in the service? Why don't you tell me about your suspects."

The waitress chose that moment to approach to take their dinner orders. Jane actually gave a surprised jump at the sound of her voice. Neither of them had looked at the menu. "Hey Maggie, we're busy talking shop, we'll let you know when we're ready." Maggie nodded and walked away. "I guess we'd better take a look at the menu." Jane gave Gibbs a sheepish grin and moved to pick up the menu. Gibbs gave her his trademark smirk and did the same. They made their choices and Rizzoli waved Maggie down. Their selections were taken and Maggie left.

After Maggie had left the detective thought about her suspects. Did either one have shipbuilding in his past? It's a good question. "Steven Lancer grew up in Des Moines, Iowa and his father built cabinets for a living. He'd have woodworking skills. That might be your connection. Jereld French grew up on Cape Cod. He'd apprenticed with a dorie builder in Chatham, Massachusetts for a couple of years. He also worked with a demolitions crew in South Boston for a year. Again there was a connection with wood and ship building but one also to materials for bomb building. "How do you know about ship building? Where'd you grow up?"

Gibbs sipped his beer and watched her eyes. He'd begun to think of them as the essence of her beauty. "I grew up in Stillwater, Pennsylvania which is nowhere near the water for a boat. I learned woodworking and carpentry from my dad and his best friend. I've actually built a boat or two. How about you? Where were you born and raised?"

Jane, in turn, gazed across the table at a man who, eight hours ago, she had no use for. Now he had become instrumental in solving the case. His people skills impressed her and that included his getting her attention as well. He interested her. "I was born here in Boston. My parents have lived in the same house all of my life. I have a brother, Frankie, who has recently passed the detective exam. Mom and Dad are still together and argue like an old married couple, which they are. What about your family?"

Gibbs looked inward to his soul and tried to find a way to tell her about his screwed up life. "My childhood was a little different. My mom died of cancer when I was young and my dad didn't take it well. He and I, well we never got along real well. We were both too much alike, you know, stubborn and strong willed. My dad died eighteen months ago and in the last few months of his life we learned to appreciate our differences and our similarities." Gibbs stopped talking to gather his emotions. "I miss him every single day."

The detective began to see the man inside of the gruff exterior and to appreciate him even more. He'd let her inside his armor and she wondered why.

Gibbs longed to continue their intimate conversation because he'd learned more about her and with that came the ability to understand what made her tick but the reality was that the case needed to be worked on, not their relationship. "About your suspects…do you know where they are?"

Jane sat back in the booth. She hadn't realized that she'd moved to the edge of the seat. There was a sense of loss because the conversation had returned to the case. She had wanted to learn more about him. Okay, he'd come to Boston to take down domestic terrorists and not meet her and that is what they would do. "Yeah, I know where to find them. We'll have them picked up and interrogate them first thing in the morning."

Gibbs nodded his acceptance of the situation and took another sip of his beer. Just as he took that sip Maggie arrived with the food.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning:**

Gibbs arrived at the precinct at six and walked through the front door expecting Rizzoli to be waiting for him tapping her foot in exasperation. Instead he found Mickey waiting. He wore a smirk that covered his Irish puss like it been planted there. "So Superman, you came back for more? She's not in yet. She should be screeching around the corner any second. Hey, did you drive with her yesterday?"

Gibbs laughed at the sergeant. "Yeah. She drives pretty well for a girl."

Mickey's eye brow shot up. "You think she drives good? What a yah, nuts? Wait a minute… you're one of those Beltway Nuts who drive like maniacs."

Gibbs gave his smirk back. "Hey Washington drivers got nothing on Boston drivers. I think you have to be crazy to drive in the city, whatever city you're living in."

At that moment Gibbs heard the tapping of heels on the granite floor behind him. Mickey just smiled and nodded to Gibbs. "So Superman, what do you say we go ask some questions of our suspects."

Jethro laughed and realized that she had said 'our' suspects. He followed her to the interrogation room and waited for her to clear it with her lieutenant. Since he'd invited NCIS to the table he gave the okay to let him in on the questioning.

The first suspect, Steven Lancer, sat across the table, slouched half asleep in his chair. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes and probably had. The officers told them that there was also the stench of stale beer on him.

Gibbs watched him through the interrogation room window for a few minutes. He wanted to see how anxious Lancer became, if at all. He seemed too relaxed or anesthetized to feel anything, but you never knew what would go through a suspects mind.

Rizzoli wanted to go in and start the process and she pressed Gibbs to get in the room with Lancer. "Gibbs we don't have all day. Other detectives want to use the room as well. Lancer is just sleeping. Let's go wake his ass up."

Gibbs chucked at her impatience. "Detective, just sit and watch. Is he sleeping, in a stupor or is he waiting to see what we do? Is he hiding something behind this sleep mode? I've had suspects sit and try to slip by me this way. I'm a patient man, just sit and watch."

Jane gave him a look that said 'Prove it to me." He gave her his grin and turned to face the window and watch Lancer.

Steven Lancer kept sleeping or at least gave the impression that he slept. Gibbs caught the moment when he went from a real sleep to feigned sleep. "He's awake. You can tell by the less labored breathing. He has also started sweating. He's worried about why he's here and how much we know about him. Give him another few minutes and then we go in."

Again the man went past her expectations. She had based her knowledge of him on the picture he presented downstairs with Mickey. He was anything but the stodgy old man she thought he was.

Fifteen minutes later the detective led the way into interrogation and sat across from Lance. Gibbs sat back in the corner and watched the young man's eyes. She had gone in with a series of questions about boat building and the Constitution. She'd let Jethro jump in where he wanted.

Rizzoli put the file on Lancer on the table and opened it. She took a few moments to reacquaint herself with his history. "So Mr. Lancer, I see you've lived in Boston for the last seven years. You've been a busy boy in those seven years. There's a string of arrests for larceny, DUI, and carrying without a permit. You paid a hefty fine for that offense." Jane sat back in her chair and eyed the man. "You grew up in Des Moines, Iowa. Your dad was a cabinet maker and your mom was a teacher, both are retired now. Why'd you come east?"

Lancer wasn't acting suspicious or even interested in the proceedings. Gibbs noticed that. "Why am I here? I haven't done anything to be arrested for. Why'd you roust me at four in the morning? I have to go to work."

"We have a problem. Someone planted a bomb on a ship, someone who knew exactly where to put it for the most bang. You worked with your father in the cabinet shop, you know wood."

Lancer just looked at Rizzoli and started to laugh. "I haven't seen the inside of a woodworking shop in probably fifteen years. I hated working with wood. It was something to do with my dad and brother but it never really interested me. Why would I put something like that on a ship? I'm probably not the nicest person you'll ever meet but a bomb on a ship, no, not me. I have nothing but respect for sailors and our country. I really am trying to get my act together. That's why I need to get to work."

Jane looked over her shoulder at Gibbs. She caught the negligible shake of the head. "We'll be right back." She motioned for Gibbs to follow her out of the door.

When she and Jethro stood in the hallway, Jane gave a sigh of exasperation. "So Superman, you want to jump in here anytime?"

Gibbs looked down the hallway at the mass of people in the squad room. "There's no need. He didn't do it. There is no trace of woodworking on his hands, no trepidation in his voice and his need to work and to straighten up his life is genuine. Cut him loose."

Jane squinted at the man before her. "You know all of this from his voice? How do you know there is no woodworking going on? Come on Gibbs."

Jethro chuckled and wondered what they taught detectives now-a-days. Tony had come to him knowing this stuff. Maybe it had been natural for him. "No…not just his voice, it's in his eyes and in his mannerisms. About the woodworking, he'd have scrapes or cuts. There'd be callouses on his hands. He's got none of those. Lance is telling the truth about not working with wood. He was nothing but sincere. He wouldn't hurt someone he respected. Those were ideals he was brought up with and before you say it, people can change, but he didn't. He wasn't selling a bill of goods in there. He meant it. Cut him loose."

Rizzoli again had underestimated the agent from D.C. "Smitty, take our suspect home. He's not our guy." She turned to Gibbs with a devious smile. "Round two?" She yelled down the hall. "Bring Jereld French to interrogation."

A patrolman yelled back to her. "You got it Detective."

She showed some respect to Gibbs. "How do you want to handle this one, and how long do we watch him?"

Gibbs leaned against the wall. "Let's get coffee and let him settle in and he'll be the guide as to what we do."

Jane nodded her agreement. "Let's get that coffee."


	6. Chapter 6

**One Hour Later**

Gibbs and Rizzoli sat in observation waiting for Jereld French to give Gibbs the signal to start. He was acting like he had no worries in the world. To Gibbs it could mean two things. He was guilty, baiting the police and waiting for the detectives to make their move or he was innocent and waiting again to tell them that. Gibbs had to admit French was a cool cucumber.

Jane was beginning to get antsy just watching their suspect. "What are we looking for here? He's just acting normal. He's been in there now for an hour. Let's go get him."

Gibbs smiled as he wondered at her hurriedness. "He keeps looking to his left. He's trying out lies in his head. He's also trying to hide the fact that this is pretty common place for him. How many times has he been arrested?"

Jane took a moment to check his file. "Twice, one here in Boston for DUI and one in Chatham for breaking and entering at his place of employment. It seems he borrowed a few tools and never returned them. The owner took exception to it."

Gibbs chuckled out loud.

Jane turned to him and wondered what was so funny. "Care to share, Superman?"

Gibbs looked to his partner on this one. "Every piece of equipment in a boat builders shop is expensive. Some of the chisels they have can go as high as a couple hundred dollars or more. He had every right to be pissed. Some of my tools are priceless." Gibbs again watched French. "He's made up his mind how he'll play this. It's time to pay him a visit."

Rizzoli and Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and Gibbs took the seat this time. Jane went to the corner and watched French's face. She wasn't quite sure what she looked for but she'd know when it happened.

Gibbs spread out the file on French and examined it. He'd read through it before but was using the pretense as a tool to shake French's composure. He turned each page slowly and read each line or at least seemed to.

The time going by shook French a little and Jane began to see sweat on his brow.

French was beginning to get exasperated with the two cops in front of him, a little angry as well, and it showed on his face. Gibbs noticed it. "Got someplace to be?"

French just laughed. "If I did would you let me go?"

Gibbs just gave him the steely glare that made most criminals cringe, but not French. "We've got a few questions for you first. I see you work in demolitions. What do you know about C4?"

French gave him a look that Jane had a hard time reading. "That's what I figured. Look, I work in demo, I know about C4 and I don't use it. It's unstable to do the jobs we do. We use dynamite and some other explosives but not C4. My boss doesn't even have it in the warehouse. Why do you ask?"

Gibbs moved on. "I see you've done boat building, why'd you leave that job?"

French let out a sharp laugh. "The owner was slow paying me. I was good at my job and he shafted me out of a month's salary."

Gibbs chuckled back at him. "That made you mad didn't it?"

French shook his head. "Yeah, I had a room-mate who needed my rent money and I needed to eat and put gas in my car. Yeah it made me mad."

Gibbs had him at righteous indignation. "Mad enough to steal from him, take some of his tools to sell? You needed money and you were angry that he wouldn't pay you. You didn't count on him having you arrested, did you? Had you sold the tools yet?"

French looked down at his hands. "No I hadn't. I couldn't make myself do it. I asked him for my money in exchange for the tools and the bastard had me arrested. I didn't have money to pay the fine, so I gave the tools to the cops and they returned them. I'm still waiting for my pay from him but I'm not holding my hand on my ass waiting. I'll never see that money. That's why I left the Cape and moved to Boston. I have a nice job and I'm damn good at what I do."

Gibbs looked back at the file. "Could you draw plans for the boats you worked on?" He then looked back at Jereld French in a way that said prove it.

French looked back at Gibbs with a quizzical look. "You don't believe me? For my apprenticeship I had to draw out plans for dories and Boston Whalers that my boss made. He said I did a good job. Why do you ask?"

Gibbs watched his face and mannerisms closely. "Someone placed a bomb on a wooden sailing ship that belongs to the Navy. That's why I'm here. The boat is in Detective Rizzoli's jurisdiction and that is why she's here. Do you know anyone that might have done it? You do move in a small circle of people with the knowhow for that kind of thing."

Gibbs felt a shift in Rizzoli's stance. She'd crossed her arms over her chest. Gibbs laughed to himself. For a petite woman she could be imposing. He saw her face from the corner of his eye and he saw the minute flicker of her eyes as French spoke. Something was bothering her. He'd been noticing the sideward glances that French gave at the end of each of his sentences. That was usually a tale tell sign that not everything he was telling was the truth. The rub here was what exactly was the truth and what wasn't?

Gibbs rose from the table, picked up the file and headed for the door with Jane following him. "What's with the eyes? Something about our boy in there got you spooked?"

Jane looked past him, down the precinct hallway and past all the officers that walked it. "You don't feel he's leaving stuff out or trying to lead us down the proverbial garden path?"

Jethro grinned like the proverbial Cheshire Cat and laughed out loud. "Yah think? From the moment he started talking he's been trying to evade us. I have a few more questions and then we'll see where he leads us and where we can take it from there, alright?"

Jane nodded and led the way back into interrogation. Gibbs dropped the file back on the table without opening it. Rizzoli pulled up a chair and sat next to Gibbs at the table. She intended to watch French for any indication of the truth or of lies.

Gibbs read the notes in front of him. Every once in a while he let his left eyebrow rise as if something interested him. "I hear your friends down at Marty's on Congress Street had a plan for the Constitution. Maybe throw a type of tea party only this time they'd burn it to the water line."

French didn't even look shocked as most Americans would. He had an angry glare focused on Gibbs. He pulled back the glare and replaced it with a half-smile. "I don't go to Congress Street bars. They're too expensive. I hang with my buddies on Willys Street at Monty's Bar and Grill. The booze is cheaper and the food is better.

Gibbs nodded his acceptance but still held his ground. "I get that going out is expensive."

Jane's expression never changed but Gibbs felt the frustration coming off of her in waves. "How do your friends feel about the United States?"

French's eyes now showed a wary, suspicious look. "Most of my buddies have been with me most of my life. I grew up here. They all love and respect our country. Why do you ask?"

Gibbs looked like he was coming in for the kill. Jane watched both men, anxious to see how this turned out. "Well someone with shipbuilding skills and knowledge of explosives left a bomb on the USS Constitution. We think you helped with that."

Anger filled French's face and he exploded in anger. "I served in the Navy for God's Sake. Why would I do that?"

Gibbs gave one of his signature smirks. "Yeah about that service… you received a dishonorable discharge in year two for threatening an officer with decapitation." Gibbs smiled a smile that made most people worry. "Nice!" Then he got serious again. "Your job in the Navy was munitions distribution. See where I'm coming from now?"

French began to sweat anew. This time they might actually have him. "Yeah I see, but I didn't do it. I drew up plans for the Constitution as a test of my skills. I gave them to my boss who was going to frame them. He's a boat nut. I wouldn't do that to that ship. She's a beauty."

Gibbs sat back in his chair and looked at French. He believed him but something didn't sit well with him. "Okay, wait here. We'll be back." He rose from the table, motioning to Jane to follow him.

Jane followed him into the hallway once more but this time her face was confused and angry. "Why aren't we slapping cuffs on him and arresting him? He knows about this."

Gibbs turned to her with a deadly glare. "Oh really? You can prove it? Where's the evidence? If we arrest him now we got nothing. This case will be thrown out so fast our heads will spin. All we have is suspicion of his guilt."

Jane looked around the station. She'd made a rookie mistake in front of this man. "You're right but how can we get him to tell us the truth. He knows something."

Gibbs reached out and tweaked her nose and then gave her one of his most charming smiles. "We let him go."

Jane stood there aghast. Had she heard him right? "What are you talking about? We can't let him go. He knows something and we need to get it out of him."

Jethro nodded and waited for her to calm down. "We put a tracker on him and tail him. He'll lead us to our perp. I've got a plan."

Jane felt at odds with this idea but was willing to listen. "Okay Superman, what's your plan?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten Minutes Later**

Gibbs pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and dialed Tim McGee. "McGee I need to know if it is possible for you to find someone who had a GPS tracker on him from Washington."

McGee never seemed surprised by what his boss would ask of him. "We can do it. I just need to ask for some satellite help. Who are we tracking and does he have the tracker yet?"

Gibbs just smiled at the answer Tim had given him. "His name is Jereld French and he doesn't have it yet. I need you to track him when we let him go. He's a suspect who may or may not know the real bomber. How long will it be until we have the satellite help?"

As Tim listened to his boss he put the request into motion. "It should happen within the hour. They have the request and Abby is getting her locator program up and running. Give us an hour and we can do this."

Jethro wanted to talk with Jane and let her know what the rest of the plan is. They would need some help from her precinct. Gibbs motioned for Rizzoli to follow him down the hallway. Her quizzical expression questioned his request but she followed him anyway. When she couldn't stand the suspense anymore and she blurted out her thought. "Gibbs, what are we going to do? How are we going to get what we need from French? What am I going to tell my lieutenant?"

Gibbs turned the corner into a much quieter hallway. "We are going to follow him by GPS and we'll see who he hangs out with. He may not really know anything but he is thinking real hard about it. I want to see who he's drinking with and what he might have inadvertently told them. We're going to slip a GPS device into his jacket and a button cam on the pocket as well. McGee will find information on whoever is responsible for us. Can we get some tailing help from your department? I need someone who can tail him that he hasn't seen yet. Do you have anyone like that?"

Jane looked skeptical. "Sure we have people. I'll put in a request for another detective to help. Just how is your guy supposed to track French from eight hundred miles away? It seems a little Star Trekish if you know what I mean."

Gibb's face lit up with his standard smirk. He gave a little laugh and a wink. "Don't worry about it. I have the best person for this job already taking care of it. The second best is in Los Angeles and she could do it from there and here's the best news, they both work for NCIS. McGee is currently tasking a satellite to begin searching for French on our say so. My forensic expert is polishing off her facial recognition software. They'll be ready."

Rizzoli smiled her own smirky type of smile. She began the walk back to the crowded hallway. "What are you waiting for? Let's go do it."

Gibbs started after her watching as she walked away from him. He liked what he saw. He gave an inward chuckle and then called after her. "Hey, I know you're graceful and all but could you trip going in and spill a little water on French? We need to be able to get his jacket to add the decorations." He'd caught up to her and then laughed and walked past her. Jane stood watching him as he moved into the busy area. She'd never thought to do the things he'd just suggested. Oh hell yeah, she'd trip all over French if it got to the bottom of all this. "Hey Gibbs, wait up!" Her co-workers saw her do something they'd never seen before; Rizzoli running after a man.

About thirty minutes later, Rizzoli walked into interrogation carrying a cup of water. Just as she got close to French she tripped on her own foot and stumbled thrusting the cup in his direction and splashing the water all over him. Jane began an effusive apology and began patting the jacket with tissue. "I'm so sorry. Let me take your jacket to see if we can dry it somehow."

Jereld French eyed her suspiciously but gave her the coat anyway.

She turned and left the room. When the door closed she wore a grin and handed off the jacket to Gibbs. He once again brushed her hand with his, jolting her emotions. Their eyes met but with those glances came a bit of guilt. There was a job to do before anything else came into play. "We don't have much time, let's do this." Jane spoke while looking into Gibbs eyes. She saw the look he gave her at those words. He'd felt the jolt too.

Gibbs snickered and gave her his trademark move. "The GPS locator is already placed and the pocket cam will take two more seconds. Let's dry this jacket off and get it back to him so he can be escorted home. McGee's already all over this and is waiting on us. Abby is waiting for the first pocket cam shots.

Ten minutes later, with a dryer coat, French was escorted home by a fellow patrolman.

Frankie Rizzoli sat outside his apartment waiting for him to make a move.

A wire tap specialist had place a tap on his home phone and listened to his cell waiting to see who he talked to.

McGee sat in the lab at the Navy Yard watching his computer screen.

Abby sat at her computer waiting for the photos to compare and run through the system.

Gibbs and Rizzoli waited in her office looking at her computer screen waiting for a message from either McGee or Abby. They also waited for Frankie to keep them up to date. They were covering all the bases.

They'd get this guy no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three Hours Later**

As Frankie sat outside French's apartment sipping coffee, Gibbs and Jane sat at her desk doing the same. Jane got up and stalked around the bullpen. She'd began to feel antsy and it showed. Her felt her palms sweating and she needed to lay off the coffee. Her nervous system was beginning to get shaky. She hated hurry up and wait. Gibbs was slightly more laid back about it. He knew French would make a move and he'd do it soon. He knew they'd just have to wait for the move and when was the only question. French would answer that question soon enough.

McGee and Abby sat in the lab with coffee and Caff-Pow. Both the GPS location program and the facial recognition program were working perfectly.

French hadn't moved out of his apartment yet but it was only a matter of time.

The wire tap specialist had been given the okay to set up his equipment in the bullpen with Gibbs and Rizolli. Jon Walton was his name and according to the higher ups in the precinct, he's the best. Gibbs doubted anyone could be better than Abby but he'd give the man a chance. Walton motioned for quiet and then turned on the sound so that both Gibbs and Jane could hear the conversation. "Hey Quint, it's me, Jerry."

The voice on the other end was angry. "Where the hell were you today? We had to delay the blasting in Rhode Island."

Jerry used his most apologetic voice to respond. "Yeah I'm sorry about not showing up to work today. I got hauled into police headquarters for a chat. It appears someone planted a bomb on a ship in the harbor."

Quint wasn't buying it. "You didn't do something that stupid did you?"

French laughed a hollow laugh. He didn't think it was funny. "Nah, it wasn't me. Call the guys and we'll meet down at Monty's at eight. Yeah see you there."

The phone went dead. Jon played with his dials and listened to the playback for a few more minutes and then turned to Jane. "He called a Quinten Dejardin in Plymouth. I sent a request in to look him up for you. They'll get back to us shortly with a file on Dejardin."

Gibbs was on the phone with McGee. "Hey McGee, did our boy make any move yet? No. Well he'll be making one shortly. He's made plans to go out this evening. Keep an eye on him, will yah. Have Abby do a background search on a Quinten Desjardin. Boston PD is doing the same. Go real deep on him." He hung up.

Jane's knee bounced with her impatience. "What do we do now Superman? Do we pick up this Desjardin?"

Gibbs gave her his standard stare and shook his head no. "Be patient Rizolli, jeez this is just starting. We'll have our answers before midnight."

Jane didn't feel better because of his words. "What's McGee doing? And this Abby girl, she's good?"

Gibbs reached across the desk and touched her hand. "My people are the best. Don't worry about anything. He got up and walked to the door that led to the vending machines. Relax and let me buy you dinner. It won't be as good as O'Malley's but beggars can't be choosers. You can pour the coffee." With those words he left the room. Jon Walton just smiled. He watched Jane get coffee for the agent and a decaf for herself. No one would believe him if he told them. He knew better than to ask her to get some for him so he went to get coffee for himself with her.

An hour later Gibb's had just finished cleaning up after their meal when his phone rang. "Gibbs." He put it on speaker so that Jane could hear what Abby had to say.

Abby was on a roll. "Quinten Desjardin was born in Quebec in 1979. He moved to the United States with his parents in 1985. He has no known record. His father, Phillippe, owns Desjardin Wrecking Company out of South Boston. They demolish older buildings up and down the coast from Maine to Virginia. The company specializes in implosion or a slow controlled burn with little or no after effects. The company has about forty employees. We are currently looking at all of them through different data bases. There are some employees that have been hired from overseas and we've asked Interpol for help with that. It may take some time."

Gibbs grimaced at the idea of spending more time. They didn't have much. It was almost a certainty that whoever had tried before would try again. "Thanks Abs. Talk to you later."

Jane sat across from him watching the disappointment on his face. She believed him when he said they'd have their answers by midnight. It looked like it wouldn't happen that quickly, it was seven thirty after all. Jane's phone rang. "Rizolli….She put her phone on speaker so that they all could listen.

Frankies voice came through the speakers. It had a sense of urgency to it. "He's left his apartment and I'll be keeping close to him."

Frankie still sat in his car watching and waiting for French to get a little ahead of him. "He's in my sights and will follow him on foot. Com is coming up so stay with me."

Gibbs cut in. "We'll be with you every inch of the way." Jethro spoke into his phone. "McGee… our boy is moving."

McGee nodded to no one. "Got him Boss. The tracker is working quite well. We have good cam pictures as well. You are tracking in person too?"

Gibbs smiled because he knew that McGee wouldn't have expected him to go just digitally. He knew Gibbs was old school as well and would have someone physically tracking French as well. "Yeah McGee, we are. Keep your coms up and ready." He sensed McGee nodding absently to him.

Frankie followed French slowly and at a distance so that he'd never be someone that French would pick out in a crowd. There were stops to examine store windows while watching out of the corner of his eye. French never noticed him or if he did he never made a move to lose him. The walk wasn't long but it was circuitous. They walked past Monty's twice. French stopped in a little corner store for cigarettes and some gum. Frankie waited outside across the street next to a panel truck. When French came back out he never looked around he just walked back to Monty's and went inside.

Frankie tapped his earwig. "He's inside of Monty's. Do you want me to go inside or go around back and make sure he stays put?"

Abby had the eyes on him, so to speak. Did they want to take a chance of exposing Frankie? "Go around back and make sure they don't leave that way. Abby and McGee will have your back on this one."

Frankie went behind Monty's and settled in for the evening.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and handed Rizolli hers. "Let's go keep Frankie company and see if we can finish this."


	9. Chapter 9

**One Hour Later**

 _A/N In the last chapter I gave an erroneous name to the pub. I said Monty's and it should have been Willy's. Please forgive me. I also want to explain the delay in getting the rest of the story up. We had a major medical emergency and my husband spent most of the month of August in the hospital. Writing was the least of my worries. Thank you for your patience._

Frankie Rizzoli waited outside the back door of Willy's Pub waiting to see if French made a break for it. It seems he meant to stay and have a few. The detective had just changed positions in the alley when he heard a car pull into the alley. He poked his head around just enough to see it pull in, drop someone and pull back out. From the size and shape it was a man and it headed down the alley towards him. He pulled back and moved to a darker corner of Willy's yard. Frankie turned his face into the dark while hoping that whoever came down that alley was going to work at the pub. A hand clasped his shoulder and the detective turned ready to fight his way out of the grasp. "Jesus, Gibbs, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Gibbs snorted back a laugh but his smile came through. "Just wanted to tell you reinforcements are here. Jane's in front and I'll be walking the perimeter. Keep in touch."

Frankie nodded in return.

Jane's voice came over the com. "Frankie…you okay?"

Frankie shot a look at Gibb's back as he walked away. "Yeah Jane, I am, no thanks to your buddy."

McGee's voice came over the coms. "Your man French's buddies have just shown up. We should have some names for you soon. Abby says the report from Interpol should be here soon too. She'll get back to you then."

Jethro wasn't pleased with the response time from Interpol. It always took way too long when their involved. "Okay McGee. See what else she gets and let us know."

Inside Willy's, Jereld French greeted his buddies. Abby notice a hesitation when he met a man of middle-eastern extraction. The picture was punched into the facial recognition program and the computer started humming away. As he greeted each of his friends she grabbed a facial shot and fed them to her computer. The initial greeting kept playing over in her mind and kept it busy trying to remember where she'd seen his face.

Gibbs came back to the back door with Frankie. "Maybe you should go in and keep our boy company. He doesn't know you but he'd recognize Jane or I. Just keep him there until Abby and McGee are done."

Frankie thought about it for a second or two and then he removed his hat and coat. Under his coat he wore a shirt and jeans that would be appropriate in a bar or club scene. "I'd hoped you'd ask me to do this." He handed his coat and hat to Gibbs and headed around front to the main entrance.

Jane had heard the conversation on the com unit so she showed not surprise as her brother came around the front of the building. He just flashed her a big smile and walked inside.

Gibbs followed him from behind the building. He put the coat and hat in the car, climbed into the front seat and waited for more information.

Frankie found a booth near the door but close enough to French to keep an eye on him and his friends. He ordered a burger, fries and a diet Coke and waited for the information from McGee and Abby, whoever they are.

The first face, the one French hesitated on, was giving facial recognition fits. It kept chewing on that one face. "Hey Gibbs, we're beginning to get some news here. The second face is Jake Turnstill. He popped up real quick and here's why. He's done time, four years in Walpole State Prison for distribution of small arms. He lives in Boston with his wife and her son from a previous marriage. It says here that he's an implosion expert, how'd he get a demolitions license with a prison record. Whatever…He's kept his record clean since then."

Abby returned her attention to the computer with facial rec working and still no hits on the first face. "The third face belongs to Jeremy Smalls. He's thirty five years old and no family. Parents are both dead in a car crash last year. He lives alone in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Jeremy also holds a license in demolitions. His job at Desjardins is to plan which building will be demolished, how and when it will come down."

She checked the computer again and still nothing. "Gibbs, the first face is getting no hits, but I know I've seen it somewhere before."

Jethro trusted Abby's gut almost as well as his own. "Where Abs?"

Abby stamped her foot. "If I knew that I'd have his name….."

McGee heard Abby take a big slurp of her Caf-Pow. That told him the lack of information on that man frustrated her. He wished he could help her with it.

Frankie heard the door behind him open and close. Quinten Desjardin strode to their table and sat. "Where's O'Rourke?"

Jeremy Smalls shrugged his shoulders. "Pat said the misses needed him home tonight. He'll see us at work tomorrow."

Something about the story bothered Gibbs. There was just enough a ring of truth to be real but also not enough to be true. "McGee, call Patrick O'Rourke's home and see if he's there."

Abby's facial recognition program finally dinged. What was on her screen made her eyes pop. "McGee…are you seeing this?"

McGee didn't have time to respond.

Abby shouted. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! The third man is Omar El Shadi. He was born in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia to parents of modest means. He currently lives in Boston with his wife, daughter and his parents. He is fairly traditional in his beliefs but not overly, and definitely not Sharia. He's thirty two years old. He emigrated here in his early twenties with his parents. His wife came later. Oh my here's the interesting part…he used to be a member of Al Qaida. Gibbs, what's he doing living in the United States?"

Gibbs face gave a look of disgust. "That's a damn good question Abby." He was already halfway across the street signaling Rizzoli. "Frankie, we're coming in. Keep your head down and let us handle this. Got it?"

Frankie reached for his burger. "Got it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Question and Answer Time**

Jereld French looked up from his beer just in time to see Detective Rizzoli and Agent Gibbs walk into Willy's. When it seemed apparent that they were coming their way he stood up at his table and glared at them. "What, I can't go out for a beer with my buddies?" He spoke louder and with more emphasis as he continued. "I didn't do it!"

Gibbs gave him the deadly Gibbs Stare and Rizzoli just smiled as she moved toward El Shadi. "We know that French. We're not her for you but for Mr. El Shadi, a member of Al Qaida."

El Shadi's face went white and he rose from his chair. His cup of coffee sat untouched on the table in front of him. He met both Gibbs and Rizzoli's eyes before he started to talk. Both the detective and the agent felt that something didn't jive but waited to here the man out. "I am not that man anymore. I left Al Qaida in Arabia when I moved to a new life. My parents saw the angry young man I was becoming and knew that if I stayed in Arabia much longer they would lose me to that filth. The young in Arabia are disgusted with the displays of wealth that never trickles down to the rest of the country. They are tired of not having good paying jobs and watching their families suffer for the sins of our rulers. Al Qaida used that as a tool to enlist the young men and women to their forces and to carry out their twisted Jihad." El Shadi looked away and then straight into Gibbs eyes. "No, I walked away from that eight years ago. I am not that man."

Gibbs heard his com click. "Go ahead McGee."

McGee, when he spoke, had a sense of urgency. "Patrick O'Rourke is 34 and lives in Providence, Rhode Island with his wife and daughter. He was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland, where his parents still live. He is here on a work visa. His job at Desjardins is to lead teams to place demolition devices in buildings to be burned slowly. Boss, he's not home. His wife said he never came home from work today. Maybe we've found our man."

Gibbs turned back to El Shadi and extended his hand. "Sorry to interrupt your evening and your coffee. You have my apologies. Please sit." He then turned to the rest of the demo team. "Tell me about Patrick O'Rourke."

Jeremy Smalls spoke up. "What's to tell? He does his job well and is a damn good friend to all of us."

Omar El Shadi met Gibbs eyes and the agent knew there was more. El Shadi took a moment to think about what to tell Gibbs. Rizzoli watched as he made the decision to share what he knew. "He has a past as well. His brother died in a bomb blast in Northern Ireland, fifteen years ago or more. He works in slow burn because he can't stand the sound of a bomb blast. We work together the most because of that. I can't stand bomb blasts either. I lost too many friends to bomb vest martyrdom."

Jane had worked with a lot of Irish cops and knew many to carry grudges seemingly forever. "Did O'Rourke blame anyone for his brother's death, like another faction in the government, our government?"

Omar nodded his head to her question. "Yes, he blamed the British government for forcing their group to violence and the United States for not interfering. He never accepted that it didn't have to be that way and for the most part the bickering between the factions was over. The Irish Republican Army today is a political group like you have here. There were some angry members, Pat's brother being one, and they wanted to make a point. The blast, according to Patrick, was actually set off by the IRA. Three people died in that blast. Patrick said his mother and father just buried Seamus and his name is never mentioned at home. The reason Patrick is here is because he is blamed for involving his brother and not taking care of him. His parents felt that seeing him was a reminder of Seamus' death."

Gibbs sat at the next table thinking. His mind went into overdrive. Where would Patrick go? Jethro's com unit clicked again. "Go ahead McGee."

McGee's voice sounded like a kid enjoying something really exciting. Gibbs knew that it would be technical and, to him, boring but this is how McGee earned his living by thinking outside the box. "Boss, did you know there are listening outposts up and down the east coast? They are attached to the bottom of the ocean and there are people who get paid to listen to them. Those listeners are trained to differentiate between different types of boats."

Rizzoli watched Gibb's face as they listened to his man and saw interest in what McGee said but also impatience as well.

Jethro hit the tabletop, making Frankie and her jump. "Any second now, MeGee, you're going to explain how this important to the case at this time. Abby, slap him for me."

There was a shout of denial. "Boss, No, and yes Boss." Gibbs could imagine him making Abby stop her swing and then came a sigh through the com. "The listener in the Navy Yard where the Constitution is moored just got a ping. It's not a boat, no motor. It's not a row boat either, that makes a bigger noise than what he's hearing. It's a person swimming in to the yard wearing scuba gear. I think we just found Patrick O'Rourke."

Gibbs gave a huge grin. "You just earned your paycheck McGee." He turned to Rizzoli. "We got him." To Frankie, "Pay your bill, we're out of here."

Frankie smirked. "It's already done. Let's go."

French looked up as Frankie joined Gibbs and Jane. "Jeez Gibbs, you had me followed?"

Gibbs turned back to him grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah!" He then turned and ran from the pub with both Rizzoli's following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**At the Navy Yard**

The next twenty minutes were spent with Gibbs driving and Jane yelling directions at him. Frankie sat in the backseat willing himself not to throw up. To him, there had never been any other thought that Jane was the worst driver in the world, but apparently he'd been wrong. Gibbs had her beat hands down.

Gibbs pulled into the Navy Yard and brought the car to a screeching halt. Both he and Jane jumped out of the car and waited for Frankie to climb out. He hadn't been doing so well in the back seat and Gibbs, who was used to this reaction from his team, just smirked.

Jane, however, looked at Frankie and sighed. "You stay here and call for back-up. Gibbs has already called the Shore Patrol and their waiting for us. See you inside, maybe."

Rizzoli led the way to the gates of the Navy Yard where the Shore Patrol awaited them and then let Gibbs do the talking. They were met by a Chief Petty Officer and Captain Amos Starling, the commander of the ship. The captain, angry at being called out in the middle of the night again, wanted answers. "What the hell is going on Agent Gibbs. I thought that this was finished the last time a device was found. Now you tell me there's another." His tone was crisp and business like. There was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

Gibbs turned his blues to the captain. Gibbs thought of Captain Starling as an Old Salt with the temperament of yore. All he needed was an eye patch and a peg leg. If the truth were known, Gibbs, in his imagination, saw a captain of the colonial period standing before him weaving himself into the fabric of time. Gibbs pulled himself back to the present. "I'm sorry Sir, but there is a credible threat to this ship. The person responsible is in the water on his way here. Detective Rizzoli and I are here to stop him once and for all."

Starling gave a gruff humph and looked to his ship. "See that you do." He spent another moment gathering his composure before speaking, just gazing at the Constitution. "How can I help protect her?"

Gibbs didn't need to think about the request. "Sir, you know the lady best so I'll leave that up to you."

The Captain nodded back.

Gibbs turned to address the young Chief Petty Officer. "Your name Chief?"

A young man in a sharply pressed digi-cam uniform spoke up. "Chief Petty Officer Sean Gregson, sir. We've place snipers up high if he makes himself known. We are also placing spotlights focusing on the ship. So you want us to go on board with you sir?"

Gibbs like the way this young man thought. "No, just give us two of your best men with small arms. They will go on board and watch the water for us while we go below. The snipers will cover the ship from fore and aft. Rizzoli and I are going in first and your men will follow. Chief, I need your snipers to keep a close eye. If O'Rourke gets past us and off the ship they need to take him." Gibbs spoke to the chief like the sniper he was.

Chief Petty Officer Gregson turned to his men. "Jackson, Leavitt, you'll go with Agent Gibbs and Detective Rizzoli. Be safe."

Both men nodded and pulled their pistols.

Gibbs and Rizzoli did the same and started for the ship.

The walkway to the Constitution is wide open and with the spotlights that had been set up for safety there was no hiding. No one took a shot at them while they covered the ground. It relieved and worried Gibbs. Either their suspect wasn't here yet…or he was below setting his device.

They reached the stairway to the ship and cautiously climbed to the deck. When they reached the top Gibbs signaled Jackson to the bow and Leavitt to the aft of the ship. Both men made their way silently to their posts.

Gibbs then turned to Rizzoli and tweaked her nose just like yesterday. This time there was no anger from her so he whispered to her. "Let's go get him, girlfriend." They moved to the ladder to below decks and this time he didn't help Rizzoli down. Gibbs led the way down the stairs to the lower deck. Ebony darkness met them as they stepped lower into the belly of the ship. Both the agent's and the detective's eyes acclimated to the darkness below. Gibbs motioned for Rizzoli to take the starboard side of the ship and he took the port. Both took their time moving toward the bow of the ship.

As they moved through the bowels of the ship both sensed the presence of each other but could also sense another person.

The other presence in the room made a move and Rizzoli heard it and stopped moving.

Gibbs com unit buzzed. Frankie's voice came through. "Agent Gibbs, we found a pair of flippers by the bow. He must have got here before the lights." Gibbs tapped his com to let Frankie know that he'd heard him.

Inching his way down the deck Gibbs heard the same sound as Rizzoli. Someone scraped the wooden floor with something.

Gibbs moved in towards the sound and felt that Jane had also moved that way. The sound had been at the center line of the Grand Dame.

They inched closer and close. Gibbs heard a gasp and a flashlight met his eyes. A silent 'shit' ran through Gibbs mind, but his game face never altered. He eyed the man who held a gun to Rizzoli's head. He'd had Jane shine the flashlight at Gibbs while he held her in what seemed to Jethro a bone crushing hold. "You know you're surrounded, right? If you kill us and set off your device you'll never get away. There are three snipers waiting as well as detectives, sailors and more officers waiting for you to try to escape. You won't get two feet without being cut down. Let her go and we'll talk." Jethro gestured for O'Rourke to put down the weapon. The negative shake of O'Rourke's head told Gibbs a lot about their suspect and none of it was good. O'Rourke was mentally unbalanced and wouldn't care who he took with him when he died and that he had an agenda to accomplish and no one was going to stop him.

O'Rourke shook his head again, almost like he was clearing cobwebs, or listening to voices from somewhere else. His gaze met Gibbs. "I need her to get away and if that doesn't work I just get blown with her and everyone else on board. I can play this either way."

At that point Gibbs decided on how to play this. It would be cautious because he wanted no one hurt, including O'Rourke. He'd been hurt too much already apparently. Jethro slowed down the pace of the takedown. "Patrick, can I call you that?" O'Rourke nodded. Gibbs continued carefully. "You have a lovely daughter and a loving wife back in Providence, doesn't that matter to you? It sure would to me. I lost my wife and daughter in a car accident. I give anything to have them back. Don't give yours up." Gibbs waited another moment or two before continuing. His eyes strayed to Rizzoli to make sure she was okay. She gave a slight nod to him. Jethro's eyes returned to O'Rourke. "I know about your brother back in Northern Ireland. Does this have something to do with him?"

Something in O'Rourke's mind snapped at the mention of his brother. A deeper Irish lilt became more apparent and took both men back to an earlier time. "He was just a kid but the group we belonged to wanted to make a grand point against the crown." He took a moment as if he remembered the time. "Fools, every last one of them, not a one of them knew anything about explosives."

Gibbs edged a bit closer. "If your beef is with that group why target the Constitution? What does this particular ship have to do with your brother?"

O'Rourke never noticed Gibbs inching closer. "My brother's life was wasted by my government. All he ever wanted was to have the crown look closer at our constitution but our group was pushed aside, ignored and dismissed by the Parliament. The United States let us down by not helping us make headway with the House of Commons. I was a member of that same group and I couldn't protect him. My parents have never forgiven me for that. Now I get to make my reparations. I burn the Constitution to the waterline and the United States will have to help us get more say in how we're governed. When the boat flounders we'll pull your government into our battle with England."

Jane looked to Gibbs. In her eyes he saw her determination to stop O'Rourke. He also saw that she'd do anything to stop him, that including dying herself. Jethro hoped that no one would die today. He gave a minimal nod to Jane telling her he understood her feelings. She blinked back her acknowledgement.

Gibbs inched closer still. O'Rourke was caught up in his memories of his brother and of his death. Jethro saw the pain and Jane being closer, felt it as O'Rourke choked up and let out a sob. Gibbs moved closer. "Patrick, if you do this our government will not step in and you'll go to prison for many years. Because of the Patriot act you'll be sentenced as a terrorist. Is that what you want? You'll miss your daughter growing up. Your wife and daughter will be sent back to Northern Ireland and you'll stay here, in prison. Is it worth it for a moment of reparation?"

O'Rourke held tight to Jane but she felt the hesitation in his hold on her. He seemed to be listening to Gibbs and loosening his hold the more Gibbs spoke.

Gibbs watched both O'Rourke and Jane for any sign that he needed to do something different. He'd shoot O'Rourke at a moment's notice to save Rizzoli or the ship. He'd rather take O'Rourke in and give him the help he needed but that would be up to the man standing in front of him.

O'Rourke suddenly noticed Gibbs approach. "Stop where you are or else I shoot her."

Gibbs stopped moving and glared at his quarry. "If you harm her, you'd better kill me because I won't stop coming for you if you don't."

O'Rourke looked at Gibbs and laughed a hearty one. "My God is she your girlfriend, with all that coming for me crap?"

Rizzoli had been left out of the conversation long enough and where it stood now irritated the hell out of her. "No, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his partner." Her eyes met Gibb's with a question. _"How do we stop him?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Out in the Yard**

Frankie Rizzoli listened over the earwig to the confrontation in the hold. His heart beat a little faster because his sister was in the clutches of a crazy man and because the conversation seemed to be going nowhere. O'Rourke didn't care what Gibbs and Jane had to say. He wanted to memorialize his brother at the cost of these good people. Frankie couldn't let that happen.

At that moment Captain Starling approached the ship and boarded motioning to Frankie as he came over the side. "Detective, what's happening below decks? This is taking too long. Gibbs and the detective should have been out by now."

Frankie couldn't have agreed more. "Yes Sir. O'Rourke is not going down easy. I've been listening and it seems that Agent Gibbs doesn't want to harm him. I think he wants to give him the help he needs. The suspect has a hostage, my sister, Detective Rizzoli. Both Gibbs and Jane are working around her being a hostage. I'm not sure sending more men down will help them."

Captain Starling listened to Frankie and felt the worry wash over them like waves on the beach. The wind increased and turned as he listened and a plan began hatching. "Not to worry Detective. We'll get everyone out without harming a hair on their heads." He turned and strode down the gangway. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the barracks. "All hands on deck. Digi-cam uniforms, ASAP. Chief, kill the flood lights. We're going to participate in night maneuvers.

Chief Petty Officer Gregson watched the captain walk away, but the look on his face said Captain Starling has lost it. He may have thought it but followed the orders anyhow.

When all the crew had assembled outside of the dock area, Captain Starling searched the faces of the eager young men before him. Those young faces looked back at their commander in anticipation of their mission. The captain knew that if anything went wrong with his plan some of these bright young men could be hurt or killed. But whatever happened tonight they would save this beloved ship. "Sailors, tonight we are needed to save Old Ironsides from an enemy within. Once again a man has placed a device to bring the Constitution to her ruin. This man also has a Boston Police detective and an NCIS agent as hostages. We need to save them as well as the ship. We are going on board and I want you at your post on the deck – no below decks, and gentlemen….stealth is the word." He took a moment to meet each man's eyes. He raised his hands which held lanterns. "When the first lantern is lit you will climb the rigging and set the sails." Two men at his right caught his eye. "Turnbull and Schmitt, when the ship is hauled over and the hawsers are tight I will light the second lantern and give the order to cut them. Gentlemen, you will not cut them until I say so. Is that clear?"

Both Petty Officers stood tall and saluted their captain. "Aye, Aye Captain!"

Captain Starling smiled and glanced once more at his crew. "To your posts gentlemen and Godspeed!"

All his sailors ran for the ship as the captain walked briskly to his post carrying the two lanterns. His smile gave the impression of a man on a lark but it hid the true feelings of an angry man towards the man who planted the devices. He'd worked long and hard in the service of his country to receive the honor of captaining this beautiful matriarch of the seas. No one would harm "his" ship.

 **Above Decks**

The captain waited with his face to the wind. His men watched him waiting for their orders. Many of them wondered what they waited for.

Captain Starling picked up the first lantern and lit it. His men scampered up the rigging like little spiders in a web. The set the sails with record speed but not one of them knew where they headed or why. The sails billowed with a steady diet of wind. There were so many sails and so much wind the glorious lady pulled away from the dock like she had wings and she yearned to fly. Yet, the captain still had her tied to the dock.

Amos Starling was a patient man. He waited and then waited some more. The Constitution pitched to the port side as the wind blew more and more into her massive sails. Finally as the Lady squealed and moaned as if to complain, he lit the second lantern.

 **Below Decks**

Down in the hold, Gibbs had felt the movement of the ship as she began her tilt. He was sure of the full mast of wind and sail and the reasoning of the wily old salt at the helm. It was the help that he'd offered Gibbs and Rizzoli. Each braced their legs as the tilt grew larger. O'Rourke got more skittish by the minute and Rizzoli waited for her moment to move. Gibbs kept his Sig firmly trained at O'Rourke.

Jethro, being a seasoned sailor, knew the ship still sat at the dock, O'Rourke didn't. Gibbs watched his face take on the green tinge of seasickness.

Rizzoli had felt the topsy-turvy tummy behind her. She understood that the time for action neared. She watched Gibbs eyes as he felt the movement of the ship and the Grand Lady's groaning at those same movements. Jane caught the moment that Gibbs knew change was imminent. She readied her footing for whatever would happen.

 **Above Deck**

Turnbull and Schmitt raised their axes and waited for their captain. Starling smiled and let his gaze fall upon them, and nodded to his men.

Both men let their axes fall on the hawsers and the ropes split in two.

The Great Lady snapped back to her berthing as the wind dropped away and she wobbled to and fro for a few moments.

Now all Captain Starling and his crew could do was wait.

 **Below Deck**

As the ship whipped, O'Rourke fell to his left side taking Rizzoli with him. Jane rolled with the rolling of the ship but not so far as that she couldn't continue with the capture. She reached for his hand that held her pistol and knocked it away from him. When he reached for the handgun, Rizzoli grabbed his wrist and wrestled him into submission. He kept struggling and Jane kept wrestling until she felt him slowing down.

O'Rourke knew he was beaten. He stopped his struggling and let her cuff him.

When Rizzoli looked up Gibbs stood over her giving a hand to help her up and then to help get O'Rourke on his feet.

Gibbs watched as Rizzoli picked up her pistol from the deck, place it back in the holster at her side and hand him the flashlight that had dropped to the floor in the struggle. "Nice job." He gave her his smirk. "Maybe I should call you Superman."

Rizzoli just smiled and kept walking O'Rourke out of the hold. "No way Gibbs. Detective is just fine with me." She then turned to O'Rourke and read him his Miranda Rights.

Gibbs chuckled as he followed her to give assistance to get O'Rourke up the ladder.

Once on deck Frankie went to his sister to help her. He took O'Rourke to the squad car and sent it off to the precinct.

Gibbs called to Jane. "Wait up. I want to talk with the Captain." The captain walked down the deck towards the gangway. "Nice job with the ship." He met the captain's eye. "Why?"

Captain Starling looked out over the harbor. His gaze took in ships coming and going and the planes that flew out of Logan. He smiled inwardly at his thoughts. Nothing really has changed much since the days of the Constitution. There will always be men who want to do harm. He knew why he did what he did all of his life. "Honor, Privilege and Commitment."

Gibbs head snapped up and he gave the captain one of his stares.

The captain continued his thought because he knew what the agent wanted. He still took a moment to ponder his answer to Gibbs before giving it. "Agent Gibbs, it has been my honor to serve my country for the last thirty-five years in the Navy. Since my retirement is coming up soon, I was given the privilege of captaining this beautiful lady. I feel grateful for the chance to do so. Those long years ago I made a commitment to protect our nation and in protecting the Constitution I have done just that. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He looked into Gibbs eyes and continued his thoughts. "Thank you Agent Gibbs for all you do every single day." With those words he reached out and shook Gibbs hand. Once that was done he turned back to his ship.

"Gentlemen, it seems we damaged the hawsers. Let's get them replaced ASAP."

All of his men, aloft and on deck responded with a cheer and continued with their assigned tasks.

Gibbs smiled while watching the men in the rigging. He then turned and followed Rizzoli off the ship.

Frankie waited for them in the parking lot.

Jane mussed up her brother's hair. "Nice job Detective Rizzoli. Stay and clean up here. Help the Bomb Squad. We're going to the station to file paperwork. See you at O'Malley's later?"

Frankie grinned and headed for the ship with the Bomb Squad.

Gibbs caught up just as Frankie headed back. "Nice job..Hey, I'm going to keep my eye on you!"

Frankie beamed at the compliment but waved over his shoulder and kept on walking.

To Jane and Jethro, it seemed like he floated on air. Both the detective and the agent laughed at him because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**O'Malley's Later**

Rizzoli sat in the booth in the back of O'Malley's facing the door. Gibbs sat across from her watching her hold the bottle of Smithwicks to her lips. Gibbs, while watching her, unconsciously pealed the label from his. Both were thinking about the end of their case. Gibbs had a feeling of a job well done; not so Detective Rizzoli. She felt something was missing, something she couldn't put her finger on.

Dinner had already been ordered and would arrive any moment. Jethro sensed something was amiss with his partner. "I'd give a penny for your thoughts Detective Rizzoli."

Jane had just placed her bottle back on the table. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. She shook her head as if to clear her unwanted thoughts away. She thought a moment and then proceeded. "While we got O'Rourke, did we get him for the right reasons? Will he go to prison or to a hospital for help? How do we know what's right here?"

Gibbs had not really expected this from her. "Jane, it's not our job to decide that. A judge and jury will do that." He realized there was more to Rizzoli's feelings. "I need to hear your reasons for your beliefs. We caught him with a device and he admits to placing the first one. He had a motive. We caught him dead to rights."

Jane pushed her beer to the side as she grimaced with all those truths, but more bothered her. "The first device should have created more damage than a mere scorching. If it had burned more he'd have been caught then. I think he set the device and when he saw sailors on board he hit the remote to set it off. There was no chance for total destruction.

Gibbs watched her face. He never saw a sign of her joking with him, just total honesty. She'd meant every word of what she's said. He thought about her reservations. It had been a solid bust, but what if she was right? "We caught him with the second device. He held you as a hostage. What makes you think he wouldn't have set it off?"

Rizzoli looked away from Gibbs. She was working on a gut feeling and didn't know if he'd understand those feelings. A good cop always works from a combination of information gained, proof of guilt and gut feelings. Gibbs had to know those feelings, didn't he? She glanced back at him and blurted out her reasons. "Gut feeling and proximity to O'Rourke told me a lot. Rapid, shallow breathing, sweat, shaking, all tell you a great deal about a person and he had them all. He was serious about his feelings for his brother and his parent's dismissal of him disturbed him so much. All of those things, added together make me feel that prison would be wrong for him. He needs psychological help, not Walpole or some federal prison and definitely not Gitmo. We did label him a terrorist after all. He needs to stay near his wife and daughter."

Gibbs smiled across the table at her and let out a small chuckle. "Gut feeling? For me gut feeling is sometimes more important than the information that we garner from sources. It's nice to see someone else uses their gut to get things done."

Rizzoli gave a grin to the grizzled agent. "So you understand where I'm coming from? I just don't feel O'Rourke needs to go to jail. I think that he needs professional help and perhaps a visit from his parents. His wife and daughter are already here and Rose made a call to his parents. Hopefully they're able to come for him."

Jethro nodded. "That's exactly what he needs."

Jane looked up to see Frankie coming towards them. Behind him was Jane's best friend Maura.

Frankie, feeling chipper after the case shouted to Jane. "Where's my beer?"

Maura sat next to Jane. Frankie went to the bar for his beer and wine for Maura.

Gibbs looked up from his beer and saw Maura for the first time. He just stared, slack-jawed, at the Medical Examiner.

Jane watched Gibbs face as it changed emotions from shock, to disbelief to amazement.

Except for the color of her hair, she was a dead ringer for Kate. He mumbled something and Jane could have sworn it was "Do you embroider pillows?"

Maura, totally in the dark as to the question didn't know what to say.

Jane looked first to her friend, who just shook her head, and then to the man across from her. "Gibbs…what's going on?"

Gibbs just shook his head negatively but spoke quietly. "Nothing," He looked at his watch. His flight was in three hours and his meal hadn't come yet. Just then the meal arrived and it was an awkward half hour while they ate. He had no idea what to say to Maura. He found himself staring at her. Her presence made him nervous. He just needed to leave.

Jane sensed his need to leave but couldn't fathom the reason for it. She'd actually hoped to spend time alone with him. Maybe they do it another time. "Come on Superman, I'll take you to turn in your rental car." She turned to her brother. "Frankie, make sure you pay our bill, we've got to run."

As the two of them walked to their cars the silence grew heavy. "Gibbs what went on it there? I had so hoped that we could talk."

Jethro still was a bit shell shocked. "I wanted to ask you if you'd come to Washington next weekend for a visit?"

Jane gave him a shy smile. "Sure 'boyfriend'." She winked at him. "I'd like that."

Jethro smiled back. They got into their vehicles and pulled out of the parking lot. Jethro gave a lot of thought to Jane and realized they would have a great friendship and maybe more. She probably wouldn't ever leave Boston but he'd give it a try.

Twenty minutes later he returned his rental and Jane gave him a ride to the departure gates at Logan. As he got out of the car he smiled at Rizzoli. "I'll call you when I get home and we can make arrangements." Jane nodded and then asked him a question."Are you going to tell me what happened in the restaurant with Maura?"

Gibbs gave his typical smirk, shoulder shrug, and an almost non-committal answer. "Nope." And he turned from the car and disappeared into the terminal.


End file.
